Wind of Changes
by Callmewhenyouresober
Summary: Plans Change all the time, but not to Rachel she knew what she wanted to do since she was 4, but since when live always go as planned? not to mention a love that rises against the odds - Eventual Faberry/supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Things were never easy for Rachel, but she didn't mind – "If it's too easy? Probably won't mean near as much once you have it." – She liked a good challenge, the Adrenaline of trying new things; one would think that after years of being slushied she would go out of her way to avoid them? No… She would always carry on with her routines and never, NEVER show fear to your enemies, no matter how hard that rule was some days; Rachel never feared.

The unknown and supernatural weren't really her kind of thing, the only magic she believed was her own mantra - "Believe in yourself and you can do anything!"- She used to think to herself that if she was a superhero and her Talent plus Determination were a superpower? She would be near invincible cause well... let's face it, she wasn't lacking in that department

She didn't Had many friends… it's was alright, she didn't need them anyway there were only a distraction to her final goal "BROADWAY" It would be just a waste of time to invest her precious time trying to know people that probably in some years ahead she wouldn't even remember their names… so why Bother? It was lonely sometimes, yes… Some days were just hard but at least she had one thing that would never leave her – Her voice – so on those days, she would sing… Sing and remember that "With great power comes great responsibility!" she didn't remember where she heard that quote but whoever said it must have been a wise person and she could definitely relate.

Yes Rachel never had it easy But what she didn't expected was a life changing situation that would Ruin all her dreams and Plans; Everything was about to change EVERYTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

3:42 Am – Berry House

There was a knock on her bedroom door… she heard it, but she was too sleepy to acknowledge it so she didn't move, by the way that was weird why wasn't she moving? Guess she was more tired then she thought cause her body simply wasn't responding to her commands neither her mouth, she wanted to ask who it was by the door – probably one of her fathers cause who would disturb her at such horrid hour? – But she couldn't, she tried but no sound came out of her mouth, and her body? Did she even had a body? She couldn't feel it... She closed her eyes again (not that they were THAT open in the first place, her vision was SOOOO blurry).

Whoever was by the door though didn't wait for an answer and barged in, God why can't she move? She panicked a bit, this wasn't normal right? By now she should have recovered from her sleepy haze no matter how tired she was, her mind was fully awake but her body… she looked down to make sure she even had a body, cause really? She couldn't feel anything.

"I'm so sorry Rachel…" - Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad's voice, why was he sorry though? He didn't do anything at least that she could remember… right? She was so confused – "… Me and your dad we weren't supposed to get attached to you, you were supposed to be just a job, a Mission… I tried to stop them for as long as I could Rachel, but I can't anymore… They need you and it's time…" – WHAT? Was she dreaming, cause Jesus even her dreams were dramatic, maybe she was a drama queen after all maybe the Glee club was... - " … Maybe someday you will understand and Forgive us… you were always so kind hearted and forgiving, we did everything we could to protect you Rachel, Never forget that…"

O- kay? What a weird dream... she made a mental note to herself to write down this dream in a paper the moment she wakes up cause she couldn't wait to tease her dad about him being a psycho on her dreams, what fictional character was he? A serial Killer that is about to strangle her in her sleep.. She laughed in her mind once again, cause that's just ridiculous even in her dreams she couldn't imagine her dad being a bad guy, he was always the sweeter one.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again when she heard footsteps, her father was approaching her bed, he had something in his hand she couldn't see what it was… cause well, she couldn't move her head to have a better angle, something inside of her started to get agitated, even this being a dream she wasn't prepared to die, she wanted to scream she tried.. In her mind? She was screaming her lungs out but in reality no sound came out of her. Nothing was making sense, she couldn't take her eyes away from her slowly approaching father, he stopped and she could see tears in his eyes, but she didn't had time to reflect to much about that cause next thing she knew he was moving fast and then everything went black.

7 Am - Fabray Mansion

"QUINN… QUINN WAKE UP, TIME FOR TRAINING…"

Quinn Huffed and opened her eyes, it was Saturday AND she was supposed to be on Summer Vacations for Gods Sake, why couldn't her father give her a brake… he knew she was exhausted. Sue didn't wanted to give her Cheerios some holidays without some suffering first so they had to go for a 2 week trip to a secluded cheerleaders camp it was intense, cruel and kinda brutal… but it was over and now she just wanted to sleep but nooooooooo… She had to go fucking training at 7 am on a Saturday.

She looked up to the ceiling and not for the first time asked whoever could listen to her why couldn't she have a normal live like most kids? Nobody answered... as usual… she sighed and got up getting ready for the day.

When she got downstairs everyone was already by the table, she apologized and sat down on her place... always the same place.. There was Silence and it was awkward nothing new to her, they ate in silence until her Father called her name "Quinn, I have a task for you… it's really important…" it was always important to her dad, he used and abused of her abilities to his own gain but she couldn't say no to him… she wanted to but she couldn't… She was to scared to even imagine what he would do to her if she turned her back to him, her father was evil and powerful and he knew lot's of people just like him… She couldn't escape.

"Okay…" what else could she say – "Meet me after Practice at my Office I Will explain everything to you later okay dear?" – She nodded, already dreading that conversation, who would she have to torture now? Whose mind would she have to rape? She lost her appetite right away already feeling sick with what she knew her father was going to ask her

She looked to her left to watch some of her fathers man approach the table – "excuse me sir, just wanted to inform you that the girl is already on our possession, she is locked on cell number 4 and will probably wake up in the next few hours." – Cell number 4? That is the most Resistant and protected cell they have in the mansion, rarely used… it was saved normally for dangerous threats, and a girl? Quinn was confused and intrigued, who's that girl?

Her father nodded in acknowledgment of what was said to him and excused himself from the table but not without looking straight at Quinn's eyes and telling her " Don't take long… There is a lot to do and not much time"and left.. She looked at her mother, the only person that Knew how much she hated what her father made her do, but her mother quickly excused herself from the table too but before she get to far she turned around and whispered to Quinn – "I'm sorry sweetheart…" Quinn sighed " ... Me too" – much like Quinn her mother was trapped in a world were they didn't want to belong but were too afraid to leave, Quinn watched her mother go with a heavy heart as a single tear made her way down her cheek… She shook her head to get her moment of self pity out of her and just like that the cold and mean Quinn Fabray That all knew and most hate was back, she left the table with a determined look… she had work to do!


End file.
